Sexy no Onsen: The Lost Chapter
by jpnfrk
Summary: Jiraiya made a bet with the Hokage that the Kyuubi and the Hyuuga would get it on tonight at the hot springs, and he won. Now he's horny, in a dark room , with a mysterious female presence... XXX


**This was a little something I hinted at in the **_**'Sexy no Onsen' **_**story and I got some nice ideas from the reviewers, arigatou!. So here it, a nice oneshot with nice xxx scenes and shocking truths revealed… e-n-j-o-y!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
The old lady slid the doors shut and left him in the darkness. He closed his eyes and sensed another person in the room. He made a bet with the Hokage and he'd won, but she never liked to loose so this could be a trap. He concentrated and became aware of soft breathing somewhere behind him. His hands were about to perform a jutsu but he froze when her heard a woman's sigh. He smiled evilly, knowing that if it were a harem demon genjutsu then he'd enjoy it first and fight it later. His imagination started going hentai as he played in his mind what he had just seen the Kyuubi boy do to the Hyuuga girl at the pool just moments ago. He was really getting into the mood.

Two delicate hands removed his vest and his clothes began falling carelessly around his knees. He didn't resist and soon found himself completely naked in the pitch dark room. The only thing that annoyed him though is that if this were a genjutsu then at least he'd expect some kind of scenario. And if it weren't then why not have some dim lights to set the mood? The two soft yet firm hands coaxed him to sit on the cushions that awaited him on the tatami floor and he followed suit. He heard liquid being poured and wondered how his mysterious companion managed to see in such darkness.

He felt her moving around and soon enough his lips were caressed by the cold porcelain of an aromatic cup of sake. He tried to grab her hand but it disappeared and only emerged to refill the cup. He figured he'd have to play her game and hope that soon enough she'd say or do something that would reveal her identity. He thought he recognized her chakra but shook off the idea: this wasn't her style. After the third cup he listened as the wares were skillfully placed in an unobstructive corner of the room. Apparently she downed some sake too because now he could locate her in the darkness by the smell of the sweet alcohol.

She kneeled behind him and pressing her naked body against his back laced her arms around his neck while playfully caressing his chest. He took a deep breath inebriated with the sweet smell of her hair around him. He wanted to possess her right now, take the lead but instead he resolved to let her do as she pleased. In his experience he knew that when a woman took the time to play with a man is because she fully intended for both of them to have great sex. He loved women, their smell, their schemes in foreplay, their malicious laughter, their hairs caressing him, their breasts pressing against him and driving him mad.

He welcomed the interruption to his train of thoughts as her tongue skillfully glided over his lobe. He tried not to give away his bodily reaction as strong electrical currents coursed through his body. Few women had ever triggered such unexpected pleasure in him but with all the blood rushing elsewhere he had no intentions of attempting to remember who they were. But he knew for certain this was no bar woman he had come across, this had to be an experienced one, and he wouldn't complain. Her hands coaxed him to rise and as he did she began deliciously nibbling his back. Her hands busied themselves traveling up and down the distance of his chest and he did his best to keep calm.

In the pitch darkness he stood as dignified as possible while his body was tortured with earthly charms. After teasing and what seemed an eternity, her lips abandoned his back in favor of his chest. She nibbled and playfully flickered her tongue all over which produced an non-erasable smile on his face. He wanted to taste her mouth but she would evade his face altogether focusing instead anywhere else. Loosing patience he was about to grab her and steal a kiss but her mouth began a delicious downward journey, leaving wet kisses at close intervals.

He involuntarily shook in anticipation as her tongue began to tease his groin area. With a finger she traced the length and thickness of his partner and in the dark he could feel her smiling. She began licking the sides while holding him with one hand and scratching his waist with the other. This was too good to be a genjutsu he reasoned and closed his eyes enjoying all the sensations she was triggering. Her tongue playfully flickered along the end for a bit before raining little kisses on it. Then her tongue danced around the circumference twice before allowing all of it to enter her welcoming mouth.

He involuntarily moaned as she rubbed it against her delicious palate. Then she moved it all around inside her mouth as if it were a mere toy, or as if she knew exactly what reactions she was causing in him. He stopped holding back the urge and his hands found themselves at her hair, ready to guide the rhythm of the pleasure. She didn't object and began to wrap her mouth around its length only to pull back slowly while attempting to withdraw all air from it. Over and over again she continued in her own rhythm while his hands sat idly on her hair, enjoying every suck and wondering how much longer he could allow her to please him at her leisure. Unexpectedly she skillfully nibbled and he felt about to burst in her mouth but decided that first he'd play with her a little.

Roughly, though not painfully, he firmly grabbed her by the hair and pulled her face close to his. He merely allowed his lips to hover over hers and then breathed warm air down her neck which made her shiver in pleasure. He continued teasing her and began moving closer while she stepped back until her body encountered a wall. She hated when men interrupted a woman's plans and took over so abruptly, but she had to acknowledge he had been patient enough. He possessively bit her neck as he pinned her against the wall and effortlessly wrapped her legs around him. She gave up the hope to take the lead again and laced her arms around his neck.

He walked to what could be the middle of the room and began to lick her neck, gently sucking in the crucial spots. She bit her lower lip to keep from moaning and realized that he was doing everything just the way she liked it. Her thoughts were interrupted by two fingers that suddenly invaded the wetness and repeatedly attacked. As her breathing increased so did the speed of his fingers until small sounds began to escape her lips. He stopped suddenly and for a second none of them moved as she became self-conscious of her mistake. It is said that each woman moans distinctively and that men never forget, but she hoped he wouldn't recognize her just yet.

He did, but chose to play along. Finding no resistance he began licking her lips. He searched her mouth and when he found her tongue he sucked it firmly yet gently. For a moment he held her captive in his mouth while a hand traveled downwards and arranged his entry. He sucked hard on her tongue as he plunged inside and successfully prevented a scream that could've reached the nearby villages. His hands at her buttocks he lifted her body over and over again only to push it down against him harder and deeper each time. He smiled as she bit, licked, or sucked his mouth in retaliation for every scream, she had to hold back.

She suddenly wished she were on a mission with him in the middle of nowhere so he'd take her like now and she could scream her lungs out. All these years she'd always pretended to despise him but he was the only one that could make her scream with so much sheer pleasure. She snapped out the guilt trip she was going to experience as he lowered them both on the floor and placed her gently on her back. Despite the baggy clothing he insisted on wearing, underneath was an extremely toned body that would make anyone envy or salivate. Her thoughts wandered again as he straightened her legs and positioned her ankles on top of his shoulders. This was by far her favorite position and she wondered if the legendary sennin shared this with all the women he was famed for having.

He entered slowly and smiled as her toes playfully tugged at his hair. If she had asked him, he would've admitted that he only shared this position with her because he felt it was the one where they would communicate most without words. If she were mad at him she'd viciously pinch with her toes, and if he were mad he'd thrust mercilessly. In the darkness they smiled at the memories and he allowed her to feel his full length within her. He wrapped is hands around her ankles and began thrusting steadily at a pace that would allow her to feel everything without being overwhelmed by her body's reactions. Only one man alive knew her body so well but she wasn't ready to acknowledge it, not yet.

Still inside her he managed to lowered her legs and leaned forward until his lips were right above hers. He kissed her forehead and her nose then buried himself in her topography. He would thrust at a glacier pace while sucking, nibbling, licking, kissing and squeezing her breasts. She knew they were his weakness and remembered how he'd tease her when he called her 'flat-chest girl' a long time ago. Unexpectedly he withdrew, and in a flash rolled her over and lifted her buttocks towards him. As she pushed herself upwards with her hands, he covered her mouth and thrust deep into her. He became merciless, his big body clashing against hers, a clapping sound produced by the force of their encounter.

He slowed somewhat after a while and speaking for the first time, whispered in her ear. _**"My apologies, but I believe you must be in bed before sunrise or else the ANBU will come for my head. Hopefully we can arrange something when I get back from training the Kyuubi, boy, ne?"**_ She said nothing but he knew well that meant she wasn't ready to admit that she had given in to temptation and would again at a later time. Their bodies fell forward as they exchanged happy fluids and for a bit they remained still, cherishing each other's company. He rolled off and she climbed on top, kissing a passionate farewell into his lips. Before he could say or do anything else he heard her pick up the sake bottle and with a jutsu disappeared.

He sat alone in the darkness wondering why it was always like this. They would meet up secretly and make love but she would always disappear in the end. Even when they began interacting sexually many years ago... all he'd hear was her breathing, her moaning, and sometimes her crying. He felt guilty knowing that he never told her what he knew she wanted to hear, but she never said anything either. Afterwards they'd drown their memories in sake, but unlike her, he'd do it in the company of women who'd provide him with information , staple pleasure, and empty promises of love. And even though he met countless young and beautiful women on his journeys, none savored the affections he had for this one. She was the one he always wanted to marry, yet never asked for fear she'd disappear from his life forever.

Tsunade sat on the floor leaning against the wall under her room's window. She lifted the sake bottle she had brought from the onsen room and downed most of it in one swallow. She felt her cheeks flush as fugitive warm tears washed her face. They had been merely 'buddies' for years but couldn't get herself to admit they had something else until he said something first. It had been many years too since they last did anything and though her body felt rejuvenated her heart remained heavy and nostalgic. She couldn't forget that when the war raged and she lost her beloved Dan, the only one that said nothing and comforted her as she wept was Jiraiya. And when she needed a man's warmth she went straight to him and he said nothing, allowing her to do as she wished with him despite the fact that he knew he was being used as an alibi.

The cool blue light that danced on her floor gradually turned golden and soon enough there was a soft knock on the door._**"Tsunade-sama? Are you awake yet?"**_ Gentle Shizune entered the room after hearing no answer for a while. The apprentice found the blonde sitting naked under the window tear-stained face buried in arms and an empty bottle of sake next to her. Once in her drunkenness Tsunade had confessed to her everything, blaming herself for not being able to save Dan, her beloved at that time and Shizune's uncle. Afterwards she refused to talk about it, saying she'd rather forget it all. Shizune shook her head in sad resignation and helped her master get ready for work, wondering if at this rate she'd ever manage to find someone for herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Ta-daaaa! So, what do you think? Happy with this little extra? I know I am… specially after researching the truths behind Tsunade's sad past. Any critiques or suggestions? Wanna read more? Lemme know!  
**


End file.
